Lu Kuang
Lu Kuang (onyomi: Ryo Ro) is a minor officer in Yuan Shao's army. He and his younger brother Lu Xiang served Yuan Shang, only to submit to Yuan Tan and later Cao Cao, turning their backs on the Yuan clan for personal gain. Roles in Games Lu Kuang first appeared in Dynasty Warriors 5, as Yuan Xi's subordinate. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he fights alongside his brother under Wen Chou to attack Baima in the initial stages of the fight. The Special edition has him once again follows Yuan Xi at Hebei as the final reinforcements attempting to salvage the Yuan's base of power. In 7 he serves in the first ambush launched against Cao Cao on his way back to camp. In Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Kuang rushes to attack Cao Cao once the fire attack is carried out. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms game series, Lu Kuang barely has better stats than his brother, which isn't saying much. Like Lu Xiang, his only real skill is to lead armies into battle. Historical Information Lu Kuang was an officer first noted for his service under Yuan Shang, taking the vanguard during the Yuan brothers' civil war. While they were initially successful, the arrival of Cao Cao's forces forced Yuan Shang to retreat, with Lu Kuang and Lu Xiang serving as the rearguard. Both he and his brother chose to submit to Yuan Tan rather then waylay him, adding more pressure to Yuan Shang. This new change in leadership was short lived, however, as when both Lu Kuang and Lu Xiang approached Cao Cao to confirm their surrender, they chose to remain under Cao Cao instead. Lu Kuang faded from history's memory shortly after his double cross. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lu Kuang first appears in The Romance of the Three Kingdoms as a leader of the vanguard for Yuan Shang. In their first stand off against Yuan Tan, Lu Kuang rushed forward to engage Tan's champion, Cen Bi, whom he cut down within a few blows. This triumph proves hollow, however, as Yuan Shang is soon forced to retreat back to Ye in order to stop Cao Cao's forces. Kuang and his brother remain behind in ambush to keep Yuan Tan from attacking their rear forces. Lu Kuang and his brother submit to Yuan Tan and later Cao Cao. To make their surrender permanent, Cao Cao promotes The Lu brothers within his army, foiling Guo Tu's efforts to secure their loyalty with golden seals of office under Yuan Tan. Not long after the fall of the Yuan clan, Lu Kuang and his brother approach Cao Ren, who is currently in charge of defeating Liu Bei at Xinye, to seek opportunities for glory under their new master's rule. Cao Ren gives them 5,000 troops each, and they take the vanguard. However, they are lured into a trap by Xu Shu, and Lu Kuang falls in combat with Zhao Yun. Gallery Lu_Kuang_(ROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK2).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms II portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK7).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII and VIII portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX and X portrait Lu_Kuang_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters